warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Trail/Chapter 26
:Below contains in-depth information for chapter one of The Sun Trail. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. :Chapter Number: 26 (of 26) :Page Numbers: 302-313 Chapter Summary Gray Wing's PoV :With each paw step he takes away from Twolegplace, Gray Wing becomes convinced that he is doing the wrong thing. That night, he sleeps fitfully in his nest at the new camp, which seemed full of thorns and pebbles. When he closes his eyes, all he can see is Storm, thin and desperate, yet to him was full of courage. :The next day, dawn light trickles over the moor, and Gray Wing comes to a decision; he wouldn't give up on Storm, for she and her kits were a part of his family, and that he thought family should look after one another. Across the moor, Gray Wing keeps a lookout for prey, and pounces on a rabbit as it pops its head out of its hole. He decides he would carry it to Storm's empty den to help feed her kits. On his way, he does not find any signs of Clear Sky or his cats. After he pads through the forest, he approaches Twolegplace, and sees Turtle Tail running away from the red stone dens, ears flattened and fur fluffed up in panic. :Gray Wing then bounds across her path to intercept her, and asks her what was the matter. Turtle Tail's eyes stretch wide as she fixes a wild gaze on him, and tells him that he has to come, for Storm's den was under attack. :Gray Wing and Turtle Tail race to the scene, and Gary Wing rushes inside, calling for Storm. He finds her with her three kits. Before she dies, she whispers that she only wanted to keep them safe, and she begs him to tell Clear Sky that she was sorry. Full of mourning, Gray WIng begins to cover up her and the kits' bodies with loose stones, but then he realizes that one kit, a sturdy ginger tom, is still alive. Amazed and relived, he pulls the kit from the rubble, and runs out to Turtle Tail as the building collapses. :Away from the danger, the two cats lick the kit to get his blood flowing, and Turtle Tail gently convinces Gray Wing to return the kit to his father. But Gray Wing is hesitant, not wanting to lose his last connection to Storm. He can't decide what to call the kit, and Turtle Tail touches her muzzle to the kit's, asking his name. When he sqeauks that he dosen't know, she suggests 'Thunder' as he was born of storm, in the midst of a storm of stone and dust, yet he has survived. Thunder lets out a high-pitched mew, and she thinks that he agrees. :Gray Wing bids farewell to Turtle Tail, and goes into Clear Sky's territory, to be stopped by Frost, Petal and another cat. Thunder is terrified of them, and they reluctantly take the pair to Clear Sky's camp. Gray Wing explains to Clear Sky, who is grief-strickento hear the death of his mate and other kits. He refuses to look after Thunder as he brought bad luck to every cat he cared about, to which Gray Wing is shocked. Gray Wing declares that they are no longer littermates, and as he turns to leave with Thunder, he is about to be flanked by the guards. Furious, he spits that they can see themsleves out, and he leaves, taking Thunder to the moors. :In the moorland, there is some quarreling over what to do with Thunder. Hawk Swoop's gaze softens as she looks down at the kit, and she agrees to nurse him, as she was near enough to kitting. However, the other cats are reluctant to keep Thunder. Gray Wing says that if Thunder goes, he goes, to which Tall Shadow is shocked, saying that there is no need for it. As they all begin to agree, Jackdaw's Cry protests, saying that it wasn't faier that Hawk Swoop was expected to look after another kit, but Dappled Pelt says she has already made up her mind. Tall Shadow declares that Thunder is one of them, and Gray Wing pads over to Thunder, who has heard it all. Gray Wing rests his muzzle upon the little cat's head, and says that from now on,'' he ''will be his father. Characters Major *Clear Sky *Turtle Tail *Storm *Thunder }} Minor *Frost *Petal *Black-and-white tom *Hawk Swoop *Tall Shadow *Shattered Ice *Jagged Peak *Rainswept Flower *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Jackdaw's Cry }} Mentioned *Fox }} Errors *Thunder is named after the collapsing building he is born in, and after his mother, Storm. However, it was said that Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. It has been also been stated that he got his name because he used storms to his advantage, hunting during the loudest thunderclaps, confusing his prey. References and Citations Category:The Sun Trail Category:Dawn of the Clans Arc Category:Chapter Subpages